


Lumity Oneshot Requests

by Rowdy_Simp



Series: Lumity Oneshot Requests [1]
Category: The Owl House
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontation, Cute, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other (see above), Wedding Fluff, cute babies that just love each other, g a y, wedding au, ❤
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdy_Simp/pseuds/Rowdy_Simp
Summary: ✨Lumity Oneshot Requests! :D Read to find out rules, and other info. ✨
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshot Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741888
Comments: 123
Kudos: 305





	1. The Basics

Hey y’all! 

As you may know, we are going through a really boring quarantine. So, in order to make things fun, I will be taking Lumity requests! To get a chapter written for you, you may include the following:

Characters wanted in the story

Setting

Basic storyline

AU

Other!

Note you don’t actually need to list these, they were just some ideas! You can write a detailed description of what you would like written, or you can give me artistic liberty! Either is fine. :)

I am open to anything, but please no NSFW!

You can pick a title or I can pick it, it’s up to you. Either way I will put in the beginning notes “Requested by: _____,” to give you credit for your idea!

Anyone is welcome to request anything, but please bear with me! I have schoolwork to do over the week so I will work on these in my free time. But remember, I WILL get to your request. I won’t leave anyone out or forget anyone, I care about all my readers! :D

Just keep things fun, and make a nonspecific or specific summary of what you would like, I’m down for anything! Each request will be at least over one thousand words, be creative! :) (Note: If I find a request that I’m not comfortable writing, I will let you know. Ex. Rape, etc. If you’re not sure if your request falls under this category, don’t be afraid to ask! I don’t bite!)

Just comment below what you will like, I will get to it!

If you have any questions or concerns, list those below too! I will get back to you depending on what it is. :)

✨Have fun you creative people! Stay weird!✨


	2. Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith finds out her apprentice is friends with Luz, Eda’s human apprentice. Lilith confronts her about the ordeal, and Amity has to explain her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was requested by: The_Snail_That_Learned_To_Read!
> 
>   
> I hope you enjoy! :D

“Abomination, rise.”

Lilith watched in deep thought as her apprentice summoned an abomination. 

The large mass of purple goop groaned as it raised from the ground, slowly growing limbs and a head. It stepped out of it’s large bowl, standing in front of Amity with no expression.

“Abomination, seize.” Amity commanded.

With a grunt in reply, the abomination turned to the side and charged after a dummy made out of various fabrics and other parts. It grabbed the dummy and held it close to its torso as its thick arms almost covered it altogether. If it was a witching or demon it could’ve suffocated at its grasp. The abomination awaited the next command, the dummy creaking and bending.

“Abomination, terminate.” 

The abomination then tightened its grip on the dummy, crushing it more and more until it eventually snapped it two. The dummy was no more than scraps and pieces in its arms. It then released it, letting pieces scatter onto the floor.

“Exceptional work Amity. Your effort and practice is showing each day. Next week we’ll work on the size. An abomination even larger can do much more damage, so keep that in mind when we meet up again.” Lilith praised her apprentice, who was beaming at her comments.

“Thank you so much Ms. Lilith. My improvement is showing because I have such a great mentor.” Amity nonchalantly stated, watching as Lilith cracked a tiny smile.

“You’re very fortunate to have lessons from the leader of the Emperor’s coven. Keep your grades up and don’t get a criminal record and it’ll stay that way.” Lilith calmly responded, her fists tightening and jaw clenching as she said the particular words, ‘criminal record.’

“Abomination, cower.” Amity watched as the abomination slowly melted back into its container. She walked over to the lid laying in the grass and placed it on top of the giant bowl.

Amity then looked at the scattered pieces littered in the clearing, the slow breeze blew some parts away.

“What do we do about this mess Ms. Lilith?” Amity bent down and picked up a small piece of wood, wincing as a sharp edge pierced her finger. She then threw it onto the floor, her face showing a faint tint of red.

“Oh I’ll take care of that. You may head on home. How do you plan on spending the rest of your day?” Lilith asked Amity, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She drew a pale blue circle in the air, and Amity watched as the cut gradually grew smaller and smaller, until eventually disappearing altogether. 

Amity glanced at Lilith, smiling.

“Thank you Ms.Lilith.” She then continued, thinking of how to answer her question. Amity and Luz’s Azura Book Club meeting was later today, so she had to somehow explain that to Lilith. Lilith always knows when Amity lies because her ears droop fairly low and her face turns a deep pink.

“I don’t really know. I going to hang out with Luz sometime, go to the library to finish up studying, but first I have to take care of the abomination. I’ll go drop it off at my house first, then meet her after.” Amity reluctantly replied, avoiding eye contact with Lilith.

“Luz? That human girl that my sister has been, ‘training?” Lilith asked with a slight angry tone.

“Don’t let that bad influence interfere with your studies Amity. You know how Eda the Owl Lady can be, I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you hanging out with someone with such close ties with her. What if you get into trouble?” Lilith loomed over Amity, concern and frustration clouding her gaze.

As Lilith awaited a response, Amity stepped backwards, embarrassment and disappointment clearly showing in her face.

“Luz isn’t entirely like Eda... She actually cares about work, she’s very determined. I’ve actually been tutoring her, and her grades have improved dramatically. She has her own way of casting spells since she’s human, and I’m sure she’s going to get her own staff very soon.” Amity tried to defend her actions with a strong tone, but she was basically cowering under Lilith’s intimidating gaze.

Lilith let out a small sigh.

“I know you don’t lie to me, so I’ll have to take your word for it.” Lilith looked down at the apprentice. “If you end up in the Conformitorium I will be greatly disappointed.” Lilith’s was extremely serious, she tried reading Amity’s expression but to no avail.

“Don’t worry about me Ms. Lilith. I will never end up in that dreaded place. I’m extremely devoted to my studies, you know thay. With my strict parents, high standards, and you as a mentor, I will never go down the wrong path; I promise you.” Amity solemnly declared, placing a hand on her chest and making direct eye contact with Lilith.

They both stood in silence, the wind ruffling their hair.

Lilith clenched her fists, her expression stern.

“Very well Amity. We’ll see what the future holds.” Lilith dismissed her and watched as she made her way down the hill, pushing her wheelbarrow and making her way into the city.

Lilith stood at the top of the hill, her mind full of thoughts. 

Eda is a very persuasive witch. If Luz and Eda manage to put her against me, things will end extremely badly. Lilith had promised Emperor Bellows that she would train the Blight’s youngest daughter. With her high grades and devotion to not let anyone surpass her, Amity Blight was the perfect candidate. That and, her parents payed quite a large sum of snails to get their child in, but that’s besides the point. There was no out of her fate, Lilith will have to keep her in check.

If Luz taints her only apprentice and ends up being a bad example, Lilith will have to force Amity to stop being friends with her. Cut her off from her life. The situation will most likely have the same fate that occurred with Willow. If that’s what has to happen.

Lilith vowed to keep Amity on the right path, no matter the things Amity has to discard from her life. For now though, let’s see what kind of witch Luz really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one, I never wrote with Lilith yet and this was very fun. :) I tried some different stuff in here, so I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> Hope y’all liked it!
> 
> Stay weird. ✌🏻


	3. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz Noceda and Amity Blight get married! :D
> 
> This was requested by: TheBaneofthenightserpent!
> 
> Thank you for the request, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!!! Oml this was sooo fun! Note that I’ve never written a wedding fic before, so if I forgot some stuff that actually happens during weddings- that’s why. :) I hope y’all enjoy!

Luz nervously looked in the mirror. The tux she was wearing was a dark blue with cuffs on the sleeves. She has black slacks on and had her hands in the pockets. She was also wearing flats, high heels aren’t her thing. She knew that from the body swap that happened so long ago.

Her hair was neatly brushed, her pixie cut slightly longer from over the years, but still neatly cut. It was just above her shoulders, neatly brushed with flowers in her hair.

She turned to Willow, who was helping her look presentable and was there for moral support. 

“How do I look Willow?” Luz asked her, turning in the mirror and admiring her formal clothes.

“You look so pretty Luz! Amity will be so impressed!” Willow praised her as she held a flower seed and made it grow into a rose, placing it on Luz’s chest.

“You really think so?” Luz murmured, warmly smiling at Willow.

Willow nodded, the two of them kept talking as Gus burst in, out of breath and panting.

“Gus!” Luz exclaimed as she went over and hugged him.

“No time! The wedding is starting right now!” Gus exasperated, shaking Luz at the shoulders.

“Right now!!! Oh no, Amity- oh cramity! I’m supposed to be under the arbor!!!” Luz panicked, she quickly hugged Willow and Gus, her heart racing.

“Thank you guys so much y’all are the bestest friends ever and I love you guys so much but I have to go okay bye!!!” Luz tripped over her words, and she released the hug and ran out of the room.

As she left she heard Willow and Gus yelling words of praise at her.

“You got this Luz! We have your back!”

“Good luck Luz! We’ll be in the very front row!”

As Luz sprinted to the arbor, she saw Eda as the minister standing at the bride pedestal. She eventually made it to where she needed to be, she had her hands on her knees and she was out of breath.

“Where were you kid? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!” Eda exclaimed, panic clear on her face.

“I’m sorry! I lost track of time, I’m here now though! Good ol’ Luz Noceda is ready to get married!” Luz squealed, jumping up and down. 

As people sat down in the rows of chairs, she saw many familiar faces.

She saw Lilith, Hooty, Principal Bump, Ed, Em, Boscha, Tibbles, some of Amity’s popular friends, her mom, Amity’s mom, and several of Luz’s and Amity’s family. She smiled as she saw Willow and Gus rush their way to the front row, waving and doing thumbs up.

As everyone sat down, the marriage began.

King and Owlbert started their way down the aisle. King held a basket of dead flowers in his claws, and Owlbert held the rings. King was sprinkling the shriveled pedals down the aisle. He had a grumpy expression on his face and watched as Owlbert flew over to Eda and handed her the rings. You can tell that King was jealous didn’t want to be the flower girl.

Some of Luz’s family felt uncomfortable with the demons and witches around them, some of them eyed King warily, and several of them just focused on Luz.

As he made it to Luz, he whispered to her.

“I told you I wanted to bring the rings! Why do I have to do... THIS?” He whispered, stomping his feet. 

Luz giggled.

“Who wouldn’t want this cute little face to be the flower demon? You’re so cute!” Luz grinned, squeezing his cheeks.

King sighed, scratching his cheek.

“I know.”

As music began playing, Luz spotted her. She felt her heart rate quicken.

She saw Amity with her green hair down, it was curled with flowers in it as well. She was wearing a thin white dress, and her long nails were still painted black. Her had her favorite usual triangle earrings on, along with a new second piercing that had studs. She had dark blue high heels on, and her father was walking her down the aisle.

As the two walked down, Luz and Amity locked eyes. Amity lightly smiled and Luz gave a thumbs up.

As Amity made her way to the arbor, her dad kissed her on the cheek. He then looked at Luz and nodded. Luz nodded back.

Amity stood in front of Luz, the two of them smiling the biggest smiles.

“You look... stunning.” Luz murmured, placing a hand on Amity’s cheek.

Amity placed her hand on Luz’s, smiling.

“I know.” 

They both stifled laughs.

Luz chuckled and waited for Eda to begin. Eda smiled at the two of them, and began her speech.

“We have gathered here today to bound human,” she turned to Luz. “and witch.” then she turned to Amity.

“These two have known each other since they were fourteen, how crazy is that? And to think they started off as enemies!” She burst out laughing and so did Luz and Amity.

The demons, monsters, and witches cheered whereas the humans in the crowd were confused. Weddings were supposed to be serious events!

Eda snorted then continued.

“Anyway, today these two girls are getting married. I mean it was kind of obvious. So, I’ll do the honors of performing the everlasting oaths on the rings.” Eda continued. She drew a circle in the air that caused the rings to float over to her.

The humans in the audience were extremely confused. The everlasting what?

Eda drew a circle over one ring, and handed it to Luz. 

“I, Luz Noceda, take thee, Amity Blight, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you." Amity was confused at her different vow, but her face flushed anyway.

Luz placed the ring on Amity’s finger and the purple circle closed onto it, and the oath was set.

Eda then grabbed the second ring and did the same thing. She then handed to Amity.

“I, Amity Blight, take the amazing, Luz Noceda, to be my wife. As Azura once said, ‘Promises count as everything in the eyes of a witch,’ I promise. I promise to be the best wife I can be, to make us possible and the most amazing thing to ever happen within our lives.” She then held up a hand. 

“I promise.”

Luz was also taken aback by the different vow, but she loved it nonetheless. I mean come on, she mentioned Azura!

Luz held out her finger and Amity placed it onto it, and the purple circle then closed down. The oath was set.

Eda then glanced at the two of them and nodded. They nodded back.

“Luz Noceda; do you take Amity Blight to be your beautiful wedded wife?” Eda asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Luz nodded and looked into Amity’s eyes.

“I do.”

“And Amity Blight; do you take Luz Noceda to be your beautiful wedded wife?” Eda repeated, winking at her.

Amity’s face flushed and she lightly chuckled.

“I do.”

“Well then!” Eda threw the script she was holding and cast a spell that disintegrated the folded up piece of paper. “You may now kiss the brides!” She yelled, and flipped the bride pedestal to the side.

The humans once again gasped, but the other entities cheered. 

The two looked at each other and smiled.

Then, Amity grabbed Luz’s face and pulled her towards her, pressing their lips together. Luz, surprised yet pleased, grabbed Amity’s waist and closed their embrace.

The demons and witches were practically going crazy, throwing their chairs, biting them, burning them, and several other actions. The humans just sat cheering, ignoring the others’ crazy reactions.

As they broke the kiss, they looked at the audience. Several people were yelling things and cheering.

“That’s my girl!”

“No that’s my girl!”

“You could’ve done better than the human but congratulations anyway!”

“Can I watch?”

“Way to go Mittens! Ya scored yourself a fine lady!”

“Yeah Mittens! Woohoo!!!”

“Congratulations Amity Blight and Luz Noceda! The school will honor your oaths by adding a plaque on the wall. Well done!”

“Sister did you really have to be that extra-“

“I have no idea what’s going on! Hoot Hoot!”

The two of them hugged, knowing that their lives will be together forever.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omll I loved this. I incorporated different things that happen during weddings in the Boiling Isles, and others that happen here in our realm! :D I think I did a pretty decent job, let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks again for the fun request! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Stay weird! ✌🏻✨


	4. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has invited Amity over to The Owl Shack- I mean, The Owl House, to help her with the potion assignment that they were assigned the day before. Amity sees this as her shot! Amity flirts with Luz to get attention because our queen loves attention, especially from Luz. However, Luz is an idiot and doesn’t realize it. Cause like come on, it’s Luz.
> 
> This was very funny to write, the dialogue was fun to come up with. :)
> 
> This was requested by: Logandoesn’townahome!
> 
> I hope ya enjoy! :D

Amity made her way to the Owl House. As she trudged along the dirt path that led to the cabin, she thought about how the afternoon will go. She was originally pretty disappointed that Luz didn’t remember how to mix the correct ingredients for the potion. Just the other day, Amity had instructed her how to do it. 

Although, Amity also saw it as more time spend with Luz! She was humming the entire way there, and eventually she made it to the front door.

Amity took in the entire house. She has never been to Luz’s house before, so she took a second to process the exterior.

The house itself was a fairly decent size. It had a giant stained glass window in the front and a large pillar in the back made of stone. It was way smaller than Amity’s house, but it still looked good. 

As Amity walked to the front door, she saw an owl head on the front door.

“What the?...” Amity murmured. She got nose to nose to the owl, and it didn’t move.

Suddenly, it spoke.

“Hello!” 

Amity screamed and fell back, dropping the books and papers she brought.

“Hi! I’m Hooty! What’s your name? Oh my goodness, finally! A new friend!!! Now we can talk forever!” Hooty spoke excitedly, stretching out and wrapping around Amity.

Amity was now unable to move since Hooty was tangled around her. She just sat on the ground in front of the door with the tube-like owl.

As Hooty spoke, he got more and more excited. Therefore, he tightened his constriction around Amity. She was going to suffocate, like a mouse caught by a snake!

She desperately kicked at the door, feeling her face losing color. She tried sliding out from in between Hooty, but to no avail.

Eventually. Eda opened the door, slamming Hooty into the wall. Hooty cried out and released his grip from Amity, and she fell forward. She deeply inhaled, then started coughing. 

She turned to Eda, tears in her eyes and face dark pink.

Eda just looked at her with a confused expression.

“What did I just walk into?” Eda asked her, helping her up.

“Your owl thing, Hooty, almost suffocated me. Thanks for stopping him.” Amity shakily answered, steadying herself.

“Hooty! I told you to stop doing that! Do you want Lilith to barge in here and accuse me of trying to kill her apprentice? Knock it off!” Eda yelled, and Hooty gave a sad puppy dog expression.

“Sorry, hoot hoot! I just got excited, I didn’t even notice I was squeezing. Sorry green-haired lady!” He yelled, nuzzling Amity.

“Get off of me!” Amity snapped. She bent down and picked up her books and papers and made her way inside.

Once Amity went in, Eda turned to Hooty.

“What am I going to do with you...” Eda muttered as she scratched her head.

“Oh shush, you know you love me hoot hoot!” 

And at that Eda slammed the door shut and made her way inside. Eda walked in to see Luz showing Amity King in the kitchen.

“Luz! Get me away from that monster! She killed my cupcake, not even the King of Demons is that ruthless!” King yelled, hugging Luz as she held him.

“Oh... yeah. I’m sorry about that. But here, I know how to make it up to you.” Amity cast a spell that caused a cupcake to appear in Amity’s hand. 

King stared at it, drooling. He eyed the pink frosting, sprinkles, fluffy vanilla cake, and the perfect cherry on top. 

Luz admired Amity’s cupcake too, she squealed and hugged her.

“Oh my gosh! You have to teach me that spell sometime Am!” Luz exclaimed, smiling.

Amity lightly blushed at the contact and comment, she nodded then looked back at King.

Amity handed it to him. 

“I learned it to make up for what happened at the Convention.” Amity told him, cracking a small smile.

He was about to take a bite when he stopped and glared at her.

“What if this is... poisoned?” He muttered, peeling back the wrapper and checking it.

“Oh come on-“ Amity groaned, frustrated. “I’m not that mean.”

King licked a speck of the frosting, then completely devoured it.

“This is... adequate.” 

Luz then dropped King and he scurried onto the couch. 

“Now, what’s this about forgetting how to brew up a potion?” Amity asked.

As Amity once again instructed Luz how to stir the ingredients perfectly, she started talking... off topic.

“Luz... do you have a map?” Amity asked, making direct eye contact with her.

“What?” Luz laughed, confused. “Pfft no, why? This is a potion.”

“I need it because I keep getting lost in your eyes.” Amity murmured. She winced at how corny it sounded, but she needed to drop some hints to make it at least a little obvious! 

Luz sat there with an unreadable expression, and soon an uncomfortable silence washed over them.

Amity then turned to see Eda and King on the couch listening. She glared at them and they started laughing.

“Wow. you’re hilarious Amity! Anyway, about the fairy wings...” 

Amity was stunned. She had just flirted with Luz and she had... no reaction? Amity turned to the two on the couch again, but Eda just shrugged and King had a confused expression on his face.

Amity answered her question, but kept replaying the moments beforehand in her head.

Maybe I just have to try again.

“Luz?”

Hm?” She replied, writing notes down.

“Life without you is like a broken pencil.” Amity continued, holding a pencil then snapping it.

Luz turned and looked at her with another blank look.

“It’s so pointless.” Amity finished, handing Luz the pencil.

Luz just started laughing and sharpened it for her then she gave it back.

“Wow! Those are good Amity! You should join the Joke Coven.” Luz replied, throwing away trash and other things.

Amity was dazed.

What?

She looked once again at Eda and King. They were both looking at Luz with the most dumbfounded expression. 

Amity just sat there with a blank expression, her gaze clouded. Once Luz picked up the mess, she turned to Amity and sat down next to her.

Amity just looked at her, trying to read her expression.

Third time’s the charm I guess.

She then grabbed Luz’s hand and squeezed it, she then got close to Luz’s ear.

“How would you feel if we kissed?...” Amity whispered, trying to sound as seductive as her voice could utter.

Luz just laughed and looked at Amity.

“Why have you been acting so weird today Amity?” She laughed, wiping a tear trailing down her cheek.

At that Eda and King snapped.

“SHE’S FLIRTING WITH YOU IDIOT!” They both yelled in frustration.

Amity just turned away in embarrassment, her face an extremely dark red.

“Oh.”

“OHHH-“

Luz ran and hugged Amity from behind, stuttering over her words.

“I’m sorry I thought it was some prank or some April Fool’s thing here in the Boiling Isles I’m so sorry please forgive me!!!-“ Luz cried, hugging Amity tighter.

Amity just kissed Luz on the cheek who squeaked in reply.

“You can be so dumb sometimes...” She muttered, hugging her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this one was way different than what I’m used to, poor Amity! 
> 
> I hope ya enjoyed! :)
> 
> Stay weird! ✌🏻✨


	5. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow watches as Amity and Luz confess their love for each other and share their first kiss. Willow is distraught and ends up confronting them. Luz frantically tries explaining to her what happened, but now Amity’s feelings are hurt from how Luz explains it. Now Luz has to apologize to both of them.
> 
> This was requested by: ThatEmoAsian!
> 
> Thanks for your request! :) I hope ya enjoy! ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very fun to write, I got to include some angst and drama in there! >:) This was a bit challenging for me, but I think I wrote it fairly well. I hope y’all enjoy!

Willow walked into the library, browsing for books on her new assignment. She had to find the right instructional books in order to get the spell just right. She needed this passing grade.

She browsed the shelves, searching for the ones she needed the most. She eventually found three books that she found very helpful. One explained the science behind botanics, one was about how roots operate in the ground, and the last one was about casting a spell strongly. 

The assignment was to plant a flower and stretch out the roots as far as they could go in all directions. Whichever student’s roots go the longest, they get an A plus. The other grades are just A’s and below, so it was basically a contest for the best grade.

Willow reminisced about how she promised her parents that she would try her hardest in the new plant track; if she got this grade she could prove she’s serious.

As she made her way to the main counter with books in hand, she heard two very familiar voices. 

Willow saw Luz and Amity speaking in front of the Romance Section. Amity seemed very flustered, whereas Luz looked like she had just seen a ghost. 

What was going on? Why are they being so secretive?

“So... you’re serious? You really feel that way?...” Luz asked, her eyes glistening with excitement as she stared at Amity.

“More than I’ve felt about anyone to be honest... I have to be honest it’s kind of weird. I’ve never met someone like you.” Amity murmured, her hand slowly inching it’s way to Luz’s until she intertwined their fingers.

Willow gasped, confusion and alarm rushing through her. She shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but she couldn’t help it.

Willow couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. She thought Luz and her were close, why hadn’t Luz told her? Willow could’ve helped her with her feelings...

Willow heart stung as she realized she might lose Luz too. Amity and her still aren’t exactly on the best terms, what if Amity convinces Luz to ditch her? Then it’ll just be Willow and Gus again. No more Moonlight Conjurings... 

Willow was just about to confront them, but she felt her heart drop as she saw Amity grab Luz’s face and press their lips together.

At first Willow got some hope when it seemed like Luz was going to pull away since her eyes were wide with shock, but when she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Amity’s waist; Willow felt so betrayed.

Willow shot out from the bookshelf she was hiding behind, stomping over to them.

Luz cracked open one of her eyes and saw Willow angrily standing there with her arms crossed.

Luz suddenly pulled away, grabbing Amity from the shoulders and pushing her back. This caused Amity to stumble in confusion and shock. She soon realized why Luz had done it when she saw Willow.

“Willow! Hey buddy ol’ pal! W-What are you doing here?” Luz spluttered and drew out her words, awkwardly rocking back and forth.

“Hi Luz. I was just checking out some books until I overheard this little event over here.” Willow nervously asserted, puffing out her chest and scowling at Luz.

“Half-a-witch! You little eavesdropper, when I get my hands on you-“ Amity was interrupted by Luz placing a hand over her mouth, still maintaining eye contact with Willow.

“Willow, I’m so sorry. It happened so fast, and I wasn’t thinking...” Luz continued, desperately explaining to Willow what had happened.

Willow’s gaze softened more and more as Luz continued, slowly smiling.

However as Amity listened to Luz’s explanation, her feelings get hurt. Did she just confess for no reason? It seems so, since apparently Luz, “wasn’t thinking.” Amity took a step back, shaking.

Did Luz even know she was still there? Was Willow more important to her? Amity felt tears run down her face as she ran out of the library, never turning back.

Willow saw Amity leaving just as Luz was explaining how amazing she was to kiss her. Willow tried telling her, but no words would come out.

Luz looked at her, confused and concerned.

“Willow? What’s wrong?” She asked, trying to understand her stuttering and gibberish.

“She left! Luz I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted as I did, you need to go apologize to her! I ruined a meaningful moment for the you of you with my stupid feelings, I’ll apologize to her lated. But you need to go talk to her! She was crying!” Willow finally exclaimed, scrambling over her words and pointing to where Amity had left.

Luz’s expression changed from concerned to devastated, and she quickly hugged Willow. 

“It’s fine really, BUT I GOTTA GO!” Luz yelled, running to where Willow had pointed.

Willow stood there, feeling extremely guilty for what had happened. Hopefully Amity isn’t too angry...

Luz desperately ran, searching for Amity. She searched around the entrance of the library, behind some stands, and even in an abandoned building. Eventually, she found her. Amity had her arms wrapped around her knees. Luz remembered that this was the position she was in after she embarrassed her at the Convention.

Luz stopped running and walked over to her, sitting next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Go away.” She muttered, her face still in her knees.

“Amity I’m sorry-“

“No!” Amity snapped, standing up and looming over her. “You obviously don’t really care! I heard what you said to Willow, apparently you ‘panicked and weren’t thinking.’ I get it! You don’t like me back- it’s fine! Just leave me alone!” Amity basically screamed at Luz, tears running down her face.

Luz was a bit shaken from her sudden outburst, and she just sat there as Amity stood. Amity began to walk away but Luz shot up and pinned her to the wall.

“Let go of me!”

“Amity just listen-“ She was interrupted by Amity trying to shove her away.

“Go away-“ 

Luz pinned her arms against the wall and Amity just got angrier. Suddenly, Luz had an idea on how to make her calm down. 

Luz quickly kissed Amity, effectively shutting her up. After a couple seconds Amity gave in and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Luz’s neck. Luz then placed her hands on Amity’s shoulders.

Luz then broke the kiss, much to Amity’s disappointment.

“Okay... can you listen to me now?” Luz asked nervously, the two of them still together.

“Fine.” Amity snapped, before softening her gaze.

“I’m sorry. I just felt bad that Willow had to find out that way and I just scrambled for excuses. I honestly wasn’t thinking, I just didn’t want to lose her as a friend. I should’ve defended you... I’m sorry. Please forgive me Am.” Luz said, looking down.

Amity replied by just hugging Luz. She squeezed her and the two of them just silently embraced each other.

Amity looked up at Luz, then they made eye contact.

“I forgive you. But do something like that again and it’s over.” Amity replied softly, at first with a soothing tone but she ended the sentence seriously, glaring at Luz as she spoke.

Luz’s face flushed, and she squeaked out a “Yes ma’am! Happy to oblige!-“ 

The two of them returned to the library, Willow apologizing to Amity and she just got a scoff in return.

Luz and Amity’s secret relationship was safe-  
for now.

Until then, they can be together whenever they please, embracing each other and both of them happy as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never realized how fun writing angst is, I hope it’s somewhat decent. 😳 Anyways, I hope ya enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Stay weird. ✌🏻


	6. What’s a Vine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz tries explaining vines and memes to Amity and she shows them to her to make her laugh. She browses Youtube and shows them to her, but Amity isn’t exactly getting the humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh this one was a fun one!!! :D
> 
> This chapter was requested by: MsVenture! 
> 
> Thanks for your request!
> 
> Hope ya enjoy!

Luz sat in Amity’s lap in one of their many beanbag chairs. Their secret hideout seemed much more important to the two ever since they started dating. They had been spending more and more time together, and neither of them wanted it to end. 

Luz browsed through her phone as Amity watched with curiosity. She wrapped her arms around Luz’s torso and kissed her cheek. Luz laughed, leaning in. They connected lips, holding hands. Luz then broke the kiss and continued to browse through her phone.

“Huh, the phone is more important to you than your girlfriend huh?” Amity joked, nuzzling in the crook of Luz’s neck. Amity glanced at Luz’s phone, watching as she was going onto different tabs and apps. 

“I still don’t understand why you humans don’t just use scrolls.” Amity said as she watched her gazing at it. “They’re much easier to use and access.” She continued, summoning her scroll and placing it next to Luz’s phone. The scroll was obviously larger and wider compared to Luz’s phone, and it levitated and glowed.

“It’s called: humans don’t use magic! It would be cool though.” Luz replied, tapping Amity’s scroll with her phone. Amity stuck her tongue out at her and Luz laughed as she focused back onto her device.

Amity made the scroll disappear and looked at the screen as Luz pressed on some red icon with a white triangle in it. She read the name of the app and watched as the screen opened up.

“You... tube?” Amity asked, confused.

“Yup! It’s this social media that allows you to post and watch videos. You can like and dislike them, and you can subscribe to your favorite Youtubers! You can basically watch anything on here. Political stuff, drawing tutorials, vlogs, animations, anything!” Luz explained, showing Amity the countless videos as she scrolled through them.

Amity watched, fascinated. Luz then typed in ‘Best meme and vine compilation” and pressed search. Amity saw hundreds upon hundreds of videos pop up, she was amazed.

“This isn’t the only social media out there though. There’s so many to choose from! Snapchat, instagram, twitter, there’s so much!” Luz exclaimed, scrolling through the videos.

Luz pressed on a video after looking at them, and Amity awaited for it to start.

The video then began. The first clip started off with a young boy in a pantry. He was reaching up to grab something from one of the higher shelves, when a container of tortillas fell into his arms. He then looked at the camera and said “Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane Tortillaaa-“ 

Luz paused the video and burst out laughing while Amity silently sat there, confused and staring blankly at the screen. Luz just laughed as Amity was silent.

“Oh my gosh,” Luz snickered, wiping a tear from her face. “That was so funny wasn’t it? That one is such a classic.” Luz turned to Amity and saw that she had a blank expression.

“I don’t get it... he just dropped food and made a pun. What’s so funny about that? People do it all the time.” Amity uttered.

“No it’s just... you know he said... he pronounced... let’s just continue!” Luz nervously responded, pressing play on the video.

The next clip started with a man standing in front of the camera wearing goggles and in a spiderman costume. He was saying “It’s Wednesday my dudes.” It then cut to him in front of a mirror, yelling a crescendo until eventually the video was cut off.

Luz paused the video again, throwing her head back laughing. She landed in Amity’s lap, her face red from laughter. She looked up at her and smiled, and saw Amity blushing profusely.

“Is that blush from you laughing or from me being here?” Luz asked, winking.

Amity, while flustered, turned away and tilted her head up.

“Whatever... I still don’t find it funny. It’s just some guy that probably lives in his moms’ basement yelling in the mirror. Where’s the humor in that?” She stuttered, watching as Luz grabbed her phone and started doing something. 

“How about we try something different?” Luz asked, smiling.

Amity nodded, running her fingers through Luz’s hair.

Luz handed Amity the phone with a video. Amity pressed play and watched as it came to life. The clip started with the cameraman standing behind a wall. Suddenly, a man came into view holding a plate with food. The person behind the camera suddenly screamed, causing the other man to get scared and drop his drink. He yelled at the cameraman, “Ahh! Stop! I coulda dropped my croissant...” Then the clip ended.

Luz stared at her with her mouth in a wide smile, awaiting a response.

Amity’s faced twitched. She fought an incoming smile and stifled a laugh.

“Ha! I knew Amity Blight would have to laugh sometime today! I broke you!” Luz excitedly yelled, pointing finger guns at her. Amity tried to hold back, but she just couldn’t with Luz watching her.

She burst out laughing the loudest Luz had ever heard, leaning over Luz. They fell off of the beanbag chair, both of them yelping and landing on each other. Amity was on top of Luz, causing both of them to pause and start laughing all over again. After several seconds of their shared howling, Amity tried to regain composure.

“Luz...” Amity mumbled as she got off of her. “We have to be quiet, we’re in a library... someone might find our hideout...” She wiped tears from her face and started fixing her hair. She glanced at Luz who was smiling so wide, Amity wondered if she saw the light reflecting off of her teeth. Luz then ran forward and hugged her from behind, they fell silent as they listened to both of their hearts beating. 

“Oh who cares, I’m just happy to hear you laugh. It’s... amazing.” Luz replied, grabbing Amity’s torso and kissing her cheek.

Amity lightly blushed, both in embarrassment and because of the contact. Amity then turned around andthey quickly shared a passionate kiss. Afterwards, they dreamily stared into each other’s eyes. Luz then grabbed her phone once again and shoved the screen into Amity’s face.

“Anyway, let’s move on to dark humor. This image has a baby, and it says-“

“Luz!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was such a fun one! :D Explaining vines through descriptions was very new to me, but it was so exciting! Also, all the fluff... 🥺👏🏻 Perfection... 
> 
> I hope ya enjoyed! :)
> 
> Stay weird. ✨✌🏻


	7. Leave Her Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and her crew bully Luz in a deserted hallway, never showing any remorse. Luz thinks she’s done for, until she spots Amity making her way towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh- angst! Drama! Fluff. 👀
> 
> This was requested by: CandyHero!
> 
> Thank you for your request, I hope ya enjoy! :D
> 
> -Warning, quite a lot of violence in this one.-

Luz stumbled back as she lost her footing, falling on her knees as Boscha and her gang bullied her.

“What are you even doing here human? Go back to your realm, you don’t belong here.” Boscha scoffed, snapping her fingers as her crew surrounded her.

One of the girls spit on her, and one of the guys picked her up by her hood and slammed her face into one of the lockers.

Luz coughed as he dropped her to the ground, she wiped her nose on her sleeve and saw red stained on it.

“Boscha, why are you doing this? I hardly even talk to you!” Luz cried out, fighting back tears.

“Oh you know why. Remember when you stole my crew that one time? I almost lost my popularity, now I’ll never let that happen again human. Eric, Chase,” Boscha calmly stated as two guys with broad builds stepped forward. She snapped her fingers and glared at Luz. “You know what to do.”

The two students walked over to Luz and started kicking her while she was on the ground. Luz didn’t even try fighting back, she just curled up in a ball and covered her face.

The teens then pulled out their scrolls and started recording, laughing at how feeble Luz was.

Eventually the two stopped, they backed up and were laughing as Luz shakily rose to her feet.

Luz had tears streaming down her face, and she tried looking as intimidating as she could; but to no avail.

She desperately whipped out her notepad and pencil and tried to draw an ice glyph, but Boscha stepped forward and knocked it out of her hands.

“Oops, sorry! Guess you can’t perform any spells now huh?” Boscha laughed as she kicked it down the hallway, and Luz just watched hopelessly as it skidded away.

As a last attempt, Luz tried punching Boscha, but she swiftly stepped out of the way and raised an eyebrow. 

“You want to try that again, human?” She asked as she got in Luz’s face, causing her to stagger back and end up against a wall as all of Boscha’s friends blocked her path. She had nowhere to run.

As Boscha reared her arm back, about to deliver a clean blow to Luz’s jaw, Luz shut her eyes and braced herself. However, no contact was made. Luz slightly opened one eye and saw Boscha looking at her left. Confused, Luz turned to where she was looking, and gasped as she saw Amity walking around the corner on her scroll. 

She was about to grab Amity’s attention, before Boscha interrupted her.

“Yo Amity! Check this out, come beat up the human with us!” Boscha invited her, motioning for Amity to come over to them.

Amity glanced up from her scroll and gasped as she saw Luz surrounded by her friends, a bloody shaky mess.

“Luz!” Amity yelped as she dropped her books and papers and ran over to her.

“Back up!” Amity shouted at Boscha and her other friends. As they did so, they looked at each other with confused expressions on her faces.

“Luz, are you okay?” Amity asked, concern in her tone.

“Yeah, never been... better.” Luz’s joke broke into a sob, and seeing her like this broke Amity’s heart.

This wasn’t the Luz that made her laugh and held to her when Amity broke down and spilled out all her emotions. Luz was always there for her, and now it was at that moment, that Amity realized that this is the time to repay all Luz has done for her.

“Yo Am, what are you doing? You’re ruining the fun.” The guy named Chase asked her, stepping forward.

“Yeah, just kick her already!” Boscha snapped.

She awaited a response, but then rolled her eyes at Amity.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll do it myself.” Boscha stated and began walking over to the cowering Luz.

At that, Amity grabbed Boscha by the hood and slammed her to the ground. She felt a smirk crawl onto her face.

“Ow- Hey! What the hell was that for? We’re just having fun!” Boscha growled, trying to hide that she was intimidated by Amity as she cowered under her gaze.

“You never, and I repeat never hurt her again. Don’t go near her, don’t look at her, you won’t do shit to her. Unless you want me to teach you a lesson.” Amity snarled, making sure to make eye contact with everyone there.

“You got that?” Amity waited for a response, but everyone was dead silent; even Luz.

“I SAID, YOU GOT THAT?” Amity yelled, stomping her feet.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Such a buzzkill.” They all muttered different things as they scattered, leaving just Boscha there.

“You just made an awful decision. You have courage though, I’ll give you that.” Boscha sneered, standing up and brushing herself off. She left, making sure to kick Amity’s stuff that was on the floor.

“Whatever, you rude fuck!” Amity yelled down the hallway, flipping her off.

After making sure they were all out of sight, Amity kneeled down and looked at Luz.

“Wow Am... that was.... incredible.” Luz stuttered, sniffling.

“Well, that’s what girlfriends do right? They help each other.” Amity smiled, wiping Luz’s blood and tears off her face.

“Can you walk?” Amity asked, reaching a hand out and helping her up.

Luz staggered and leaned on one of the lockers, her legs shaky.

“I don’t know, I’m sure I can make it ho-“ Luz squeaked in surprise and Amity picked her up bridal style.

“Am?...” Luz asked, flustered.

Amity just smiled at her and kissed her cheek, and carried her down the hallway.

She made her way to her and Luz’s stuff on the floor and drew a circle, causing the supplies to float into Amity’s bag.

As Amity carried her to the Owl House, they talked and laughed together.

“I don’t even know how I got in that situation to be honest, I’m kind of lucky you were there. Thank you.” Luz warmly smiled, giving Amity a quick kiss on the lips.

“Oh it’s nothing, you obviously needed it.” Amity chuckled, making her way on the wooded path to Eda’s house.

“You’re really strong Am. My weak nerd arms could’ve never done this.” Luz said, glancing at Amity’s arms.

“Eh, I have a personal trainer. Being a Blight has its perks.” Amity nonchalantly stated, watching as the house slowly came into view.

Eventually, they made it to the front door, and Hooty gasped as he saw Luz’s condition.

“Hoot hoot, oh my? What happened?” Hooty asked, concerned and confused. 

“Stuff.” They both said at the same time, causing them to giggle.

“Oh, uh, okay. Hoot hoot!”

Hooty opened the door for them and Amity walked in and plopped Luz on the couch. She then reached in her bag and placed Luz’s papers and books on the table. 

“Hey kid how was- Oh my gosh! What the heck happened?” Eda exclaimed, rushing over to Luz.

“Luz, I wrote Volume 3 of-“ King paused as he saw Luz on the couch.

“Who hurt my boo boo buddy?” He demanded, running over to her and sitting in her lap.

“I will avenge you... forsaken Luz!” King murmured, before bapping her on the face.

“Ow- King!” She snapped, rubbing her face.

“Sorry.”

“It’s a long story Ms. Eda. Sorry for... barging in uninvited.” Amity awkwardly mentioned, scratching the back of her head.

“No no you’re fine. Luz was obviously in good hands.” Eda warmly smiled, patting Amity on the shoulder.

“Thanks for bringing her. You can head home if you want, or stay. I don’t really care.” Eda told her, heading to the kitchen to mix up some healing potions.

Amity glanced at Luz and smiled.

“I think I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was wayyy different to write, but oml I loved it! It was a fun one, and I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I hope ya enjoyed, thank you for reading! :D
> 
> ✨Stay weird! ✨


	8. A Day at the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity meet up in the mall for their first date! It will be a fun day for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a very fun and cute to write! :) I apologize for the past couple days with no updates, I’ve been having a lot of writers block later lol.
> 
> This chapter was requested by: MarimenCarmen2!
> 
> I hope ya enjoy! :D

Luz excitedly walked into the mall, her heart pounding. Today was her and Amity’s first date! They had met just a few months ago, sometime in third period. To be honest, Luz had never really noticed Amity in her chemistry class. All she knew was that she was popular and got good grades, that was it. They were complete strangers, until they recently got partnered up for a project.

It was that day, that Luz realized that Amity wasn’t just a cold-hearted person that hangs out with Boscha. Amity had an amazing sense of humor, amazing artistic skills, a love for her favorite book series, “The Good Witch Azura,” and she was extremely determined to get passing grades. Of course, Amity didn’t open up to Luz right away. It took lots of patience and time for Amity to show her true colors.

Even after the assignment was finished, they still talked. They had sleepovers, they hung out outside of school, and they studied together. After these events, Luz found herself getting fonder and fonder of Amity.

Eventually, Luz realized she liked Amity. At first she was devastated. If she ever found out she was sure to abandon her as a friend altogether, and that would’ve really sucked. 

Luz was a weirdo, that one kid, an anime nerd, she was always messed with and picked on in school. Amity would never want to date someone like her... right?

One day, she just decided to just take her shot and tell her. At first Amity seemed pissed off, almost as if she was going to punch her, but whenever she hugged Luz and told her she felt the same, she felt fireworks. Luz and Amity have been in a secret relationship ever since.

And today was their first date in public. Luz was practically beaming as she walked into the mall, searching for her lady.

She gasped in excitement as she saw Amity sitting on a bench, browsing through her phone.

“Amity!” Luz exclaimed, running over to her.

She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled, a warm smile enveloping on her face.

Luz hugged her and held her hands, jumping up and down.

“Are you ready to have some fun?”

“Of course! This is going to be an amazing day.”

The two of them went inside a nearby store to look around.

“Does this look good on me?” 

Luz turned to see Amity come out of a changing room, wearing a tight crop top sweater and skinny jeans.

Luz didn’t even realize she was staring until Amity started laughing. She awkwardly chuckled in embarrassment.

“You look amazing.” Luz mumbled, turning away. 

Amity’s face flushed at the compliment and smiled. 

“Thank you!...”

She then went back inside the room to change.

Afterwards, they went to go get ice cream. Luz got a cookies n’ cream and Amity got plain vanilla. 

They searched for a table to sit down at and enjoy their treats, and they eventually found one. They talked about different things and overall enjoyed each other’s company.

“How are you doing in math?” Amity asked, giggling as Luz almost dropped her cone.

“Not so good honestly... My mom said if my grade doesn’t raise by the end of the semester, I’ll have to do extra chores.” Luz sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Well, if you ever need a tutor I’m happy to oblige.” Amity smiled, making eye contact with Luz.

“Wow, really? That would be awesome!” Luz exclaimed, nearly falling out of her seat from so much excitement.

“It could be like a study date!”

“I would love that.”

Next they went to an arcade. Amity laughed as Luz tried to impress her at playing a dancing game and setting it to the hardest level, but she just ended up wearing herself out.

“Wow. That was... painful to watch.” Amity laughed as she watched Luz with her hands on her knees, panting.

“Oh shush, I was just warming up!” Luz announced, puffing out her chest and trying to continue the level before giving up once again.

“You’re such a dork.” 

After a long and exciting day at the mall, they found the sun starting to set. The two made their way outside and watched the sky.

“This was an amazing day. Thank you for inviting me.” Amity said as she interlaced their fingers.

“Well, thank you for saying yes!” Luz smiled, hugging her tight.

Amity paused before hugging back, taking a whiff of her scent. She smelled a lot like lavender and honey, Amity couldn’t help but snicker at the thought.

They stood in each other’s arms watching the sun set, both happy in how much their lives have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a tad shorter than usual, I apologize. However, I have much bigger projects in the works, so stay tuned! Also, I just made a twitter account! :) If you ever want to chat or just say hi, don’t be afraid to contact me @hahaitscaffeine ! :>
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> ✨Stay weird!✨


	9. This is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity are having a nice picnic, when Luz remembers she has a nice surprise for her. :) She whips out a guitar and plays a song for Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by: Artist_Kun! :D
> 
> Thank you for your request! ^u^
> 
> Y’all I’m so sorry for the inactivity. I’ve been very busy, but rest assured, these are still going on! I will post a second chapter today, to try to make up for no chapters in awhile. Thanks for sticking around. ❤️✨
> 
> Okay, this chapter includes the lyrics of a song. The song in question is “All of Me” by John Legend. I highly recommend you listen to it before you read it, so you’re familiar with the lyrics. Or, you can play the song while you read the lyrics, and pause it to read the paragraphs in between! You don’t have to though, it’s just to make the story more meaningful with the song. :) 
> 
> Hope ya enjoy!

Amity sat with Luz on a blanket, laying in her lap while looking up at the sky. Luz had set up a picnic for the two of them next to a tree with the perfect amount of shade. The sun was just starting to set and there was a light breeze. The two of them talked, enjoying each other’s company.

“It’s so beautiful out. This was a great idea Luz.” Amity said as she nuzzled into her lap.

“It is isn’t it? I thought it would be a good idea, and apparently I was right!” Luz replied, content.

They laid in each other’s embrace, watching as the sun set lower. Suddenly, Luz remembered something important she planned.

“Wait, I just remembered! I have a surprise for you!” Luz exclaimed, standing up and making her way behind the tree they were leaning on.

Amity squeaked in surprise as Luz shot up, causing her to plop down on the blanket. 

She turned around and smirked as she saw Luz glancing at her.

“Don’t peak! It’ll ruin the surprise!” Luz snapped as Amity rolled her eyes and turned away.

“Whatever you say.” 

She waited with her back to the tree, and snickered as she heard moving around and thudding.

Several minutes passed as Amity awaited Luz’s ‘surprise.’ She started to get nervous, what was taking so long?

“You still there Luz?” Amity asked, tapping her fingers.

“Yeah, hold on! Almost done!” 

She heard Luz make her way over to her and sit down beside her.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now!”

Amity opened her eyes and looked at her confusion as she saw something in Luz’s arms. It had a round center with a hole in the middle, and it had a long slim part protruding from the top of it. It had strings, and was fairly large. Luz smiled as she watched Amity take in the object, waiting for a response.

“Well... what is it?” She asked as she ran her fingers along the strings. She gasped in surprise at a soothing sound came from it.

“It’s called a guitar. It’s something common from the human world, I had Eda get one through her portal. Isn’t it amazing?” Luz enthusiastically stated, hugging the instrument in her arms.

Amity stared with a blank expression, still not exactly sure what to think of it.

“I learned to play it and took lessons when I was little. Back then I didn’t really care, my mom forced me to though because it was, ‘part of our culture.” Luz explained, making air quotations as she brought up the part about her mom.

“But now, I’m grateful I know how to play it! If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to do the surprise for you.” Luz smiled, laughing at Amity’s confused expression.

“So... it’s an instrument? We don’t have anything like that here, but we do have horns and other things.”

“Yup! We don’t just have this though, there’s also brass, woodwinds, percussion, strings-“ 

“How about, you just show me the surprise.” Amity laughed, interrupting her.

“Oh yeah! Your surprise is a song from the human realm, I learned it for you.” Luz warmly smiled and Amity blushed at the comment. 

She then cleared her throat and turned to her.

“Well, let’s hear it, I’m sure it will be amazing.” Amity sat down in front of her as Luz cracked her knuckles, preparing to play.

Luz strummed the guitar, playing the intro of the song. 

Amity watched in awe as Luz closed her eyes and let her fingers take control of the strings. They changed position to produce different tones and pitches of the sounds, it was so peaceful. Did all human songs sound this amazing?

Suddenly, Luz began to sing.

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawin’ me in and you kicking me out. 

Got got my head spinnin’, no kiddin’

I can’t pin you down.

Amity listened as her head spiraled with so much emotions. Luz can sing? She memorized the lyrics and the notes? She did all this just for her? She continued to take in her girlfriend’s soothing words, closing her eyes and letting the music envelope around her.

What’s going on in that beautiful mind?

I’m on your magical mystery ride.

And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me,

But I’ll be alright.

Amity sighed, feeling a lopsided smile form on her face. Her voice is so beautiful... The way her fingers contort on top of the strings, how her vocals match the pitch of the notes perfectly, it was phenomenal. It felt like Amity was dreaming.

My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine.

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.

Amity gasped as Luz took a sharp intake of breath, and her voice became stronger and louder, her eyes still closed.

‘Cause all of me,

Loves all of you.

Love your curves and all your edges,

All your perfect imperfections.

Amity felt her face flush in excitement, she felt a deep connection with that phrase. They both felt exactly like that about each other. It was almost as if Luz wrote the song herself...

Give your all to me,

I'll give my all to you.

You're my end and my beginning,

Even when I lose, I'm winning.

'Cause I give you all of me,

And you give me all of you, oh...

Amity felt her excitement fade into a more soothing and calm emotion. What was it? Happiness? Wonder? Curiosity?

How many times do I have to tell you?

Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too.

The world is beating you down, I'm around,

Through every mood.

No. Amity realized exactly what the emotion was.

You're my downfall, you're my muse,

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.

I can't stop singing, it's ringing,

In my head for you.

It was love. 

My head's under water, but I'm breathin' fine,

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.

‘Cause all of me,

Loves all of you.

Love your curves and all your edges,

All your perfect imperfections.

Love. That simple word, that simple term that so many people fail to understand or strive to feel, is what she was experiencing. Love. Pure, unadulterated love.

Give your all to me,

I'll give my all to you.

You're my end and my beginning,

Even when I lose, I'm winning.

Amity loves Luz. Luz loves Amity. This was an emotion and feeling that no one can take from them. Amity knew once and for all, that love was exactly what that weird feeling was deep in the pit of her stomach. Love was responsible for the butterflies, the nervousness, the shakiness, the blushing; it was always there.

'Cause I give you all of me,

And you give me all of you, oh...

Give me all of you, oh,

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts.

Risking it all, though it's hard...

Amity was surprised and shocked to feel tears streaming down her face. She opened her eyes to see Luz still into the song, her head swaying to the beat, her fingers dancing along the strings, her soothing voice seemed to almost intertwine with the wind.

'Cause all of me,

Loves all of you.

Love your curves and all your edges,

All your perfect imperfections.

Amity looked down at her tear-soaked hands, watching as it dripped down her palms and off of her fingertips. She clenched her fists and looked up at Luz, her heart pounding.

Give your all to me,

I'll give my all to you.

You're my end and my beginning,

Even when I lose, I'm winning.

She shakily watched as Luz passionately sang her song, the song for Amity. She realized the sun was directly behind her, making it look like Luz was the only thing shining in the dark night sky.

'Cause I give you all of me,

And you give me all of you.

Amity realized that was how Luz actually was in her life. The only source of light in her stressing, pressuring, distraught world. Without Luz, Amity wondered how she would’ve pushed herself to go on.

I give you all of me,

And you give me all of you, oh...

And at that, Luz played the last chord and let the sound echo through the air. She opened her eyes, a wide smile on her face.

She gasped to see Amity, a crying messy-haired mess, smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen.

“Amity?”

Amity shot forward and hugged her, arms wrapping around her. 

This connection the two shared... no one can take away it from them. They both knew that their bond could never be broken, and she was thankful for that. 

She closed her eyes and rested her head on Luz’s shoulder, lightly shaking.

She cracked a small smile. 

This was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I really think this was one of my best works. I enjoyed how it went, and I hope you liked it too. :)
> 
> Again, sorry for the inactivity! More chapters soon! Thanks for reading. ❤️
> 
> ✨Stay Weird.✨


End file.
